


Umbrella

by FeistyDreams (Altraya)



Series: 30 Days of Makorra [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/FeistyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to be a long, cold walk home in the sudden rain Mako found himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

The rain came on sudden. Mako had been walking home when the sky opened up with a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning. Running under an awning, he wrapped his arms around his chest and gazed up at the dark sky. It was nighttime, late, and he sighed with the realization that he was still some distance away from home. He had a long, cold, wet walk ahead of him, and he was not looking forward to it.

"Doesn't look like it's going to get better anytime soon," he mumbled to himself. "I guess I better get going." Pushing off the wall of the building, he stepped out into the downpour with no small amount of dread. He wished, not for the first time, that he could heat his skin with some fire-bending, but so far as he had noticed, it simply didn't work that way.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been trudging through the rain, his gaze downcast for most of the walk. Suddenly, it stopped, or so it seemed. He no longer felt the rain hitting his skin, but he could still hear it falling. Frowning, he looked up, trying to figure out what was going on. It looked as though he was standing in a bubble, and he stared slack-jawed until a voice broke through the lonely silence. "I thought you'd be out here. Leave it to you to not have the sense to just stop by your brother's place in weather like this."

Korra stood there, arms outstretched as she held the curtain of water over him, a knowing grin on her face. She was certainly a sight for sore eyes and he returned the grin with a wry look of his own, "You know, the thought honestly never even occured to me."

"That's because I'm the brains of the outfit," she said with a laugh, closing the distance between them, "and the brawn."

Laughing, he shook his head at her cockiness, "Right. Of course you are."

"You know it!" she dropped the hold over the rain, water splashing down on them suddenly, and she yanked him close for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, reveling in the warmth her body radiated. They stayed like that for some time, ignoring the cold, just enjoying one another. With a laugh, Korra pulled away and slapped his shoulder playfully, "Come on. Let's get home." Restoring the umbrella of water, she took a few steps forward, looking back over her shoulder at him.

He smiled after her, holding out his hand and lighting a small flame, "Right." Suddenly, the walk wasn't cold anymore, and it wasn't wet, and it certainly was no longer lonely. It didn't matter how far away home was as they walked back side-by-side, keep one another warm and dry.


End file.
